Star's Melody
by As if this was my real name
Summary: When you can hear the stars singing, usualy something's wrong. When new friend reminds you of an old heroe you might be going crazy. When your captain falls in love with you, things get strange. Yup, love screws things up bad! Hisagi/OC Renji/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and thank you for reading this. My previous stories have always been criticized for being too short and missing details. This time, I promise to try my hardest to describe everything, and add details. I've had this idea for a while now and thought it might make a good story. Here's my first try, it's unedited, and so I'd really appreciate comments and reviews, even negative ones, because they help me improve the most. If I don't think anyone's reading, I may stop writing, so keep the comments coming. Hope you enjoy. Nothing much happens in this chapter, but I introduce one of my OCs and Renji. Hisagi will appear in chapter two, so enjoy!

* * *

**The Almost Perfect Night**

* * *

_Somewhere out there in the world, there is love enough for everyone. Why is it then that some go their whole lives without ever finding it? Perhaps it is because love is like any other thing we want in life. It is not a right or an obligation. It is not handed to us free of charge. We must earn and find our own love, and it's always in the last place we look._

* * *

It was a perfect night. A beautiful night. A night that banished all fears and apprehension. The endless black sky wrapped itself around the world, like a snug quilt, protecting it and keeping it warm. It seemed close enough to touch, and the perfect pinpoints of light seemed close enough to hold in her hand. The stars were singing tonight, as they always did for her, but tonight their harmony seemed to fit even better and their tune without words seemed more beautiful than life itself. The moon too, seemed to add a voice of her own to the complex, yet simple music of the stars. Her craters were all revealed, and her perfect sphere shape rivaled the perfection of the blackness.

There was a slight breeze, just enough to ruffle her long brown hair, blowing it across her perfect skin and full, red lips. Her long, fingers, surprisingly thin and unblemished for the life she had chosen gently pulled some loose strands of hair away from her big, grey, innocent eyes to tuck the strands behind her ears along with the rest of her unbound hair. The night wind brought the subtle sent of jasmine and cinnamon from someone's evening baking to her straight nose reminding her of the amazing feast she had had earlier that night.

Not far off, the sakura trees in the park were in bloom, and the stray petals that

floated gently across the gentle scenery seemed to glow like the stars overhead. They danced in the breeze as if they could hear the song the night sky was singing dipping, twirling and spinning before falling gently to the coble stone ground. The streets around Seireitei were quiet. Most people had turned in for the night, but the street lamps that gave the street its glow still burned strong. Few sounds could be heard. A ways away, a late night bar, still served several straggling customers, ruining the peace of the moment. Kianna sighed, the peace in her soul shattered for a moment. She hadn't come here to simply enjoy a beautiful evening. She had a job to do, and places to be and one rather annoying newly appointed captain to take care of.

Grimacing, she slipped of the top of the tall seki seki stone gates that separated Seireitei from Rukongai and landed softly on her feet. She did not make a sound for fear of missing the last few notes of the wonderful music being played overhead. The last chord was so beautiful she could have stood there for hours, mesmerized by the pure sound. Another crash and a yell from the bar brought her soul's winged feet back to earth. She really did have a job to do. Sighing she turned in the direction of her taicho's favorite bar and walked off, as graceful as a dancer to collect him before he broke another priceless vase. Correction, it was an almost perfect night.

* * *

It was a perfect night. It had been a good day to be alive. The summer's blissful breeze had blown throughout the afternoon, wiping the sweat away from wearied foreheads. It had been an even better day to be a shinigami. On days like this, the pride of the gotei 13 was at its peak and the atmosphere reeked of dignity and honor. It had been a great day to don for the first time, that illustrious white hakima with the proud number five emblazoned on the spotless back. It was amazing how different the captain's cloak felt. It added a great weight to his shoulders and a direction to his footsteps. One step closer, one day nearer to defeating Byakuya, the man who had taken Rukia from him.

Even so, he could no longer find it in himself to hate his former captain. Yes, he had taken away his best friend. Yes he had made the last few years of his life a misery, but he had also taught him much. Byakuya had been like a mountain, standing in his way, taunting him to walk his dangerous paths. At the time, it sucked like hell. The way was steep, and lonely. The land treacherous and deserted, but when he emerged on the other side, the sun was brighter, and the grass greener. The man had been a milestone he had to pass. He couldn't rest until he had. Now, he could stand side by side with his former master proudly. Rukia was gone. He had lost her to Ichigo, but there were so many more beautiful flowers on this side of the mountain.

It had been a very good day indeed, to finally wash away all his feelings of hatred, for Byakuya, Ichigo, and even himself, yet the day had not been perfect. The night was perfect. What better way was there to celebrate a promotion than drinking the night away in his favorite bar, the cat's tail? With good and old friends all around him, it was easy to forget the responsibilities of his new status, especially when Rangiku was drunk as well. The strawberry-blonde woman became very… suggestive when intoxicated. At the moment, she was trying to force herself on a very red faced Kira who was shaking his head violently, and trying to escape her hug so he could breathe. Her assault had become a type of amusement, and it became a game among the four men (Kira, Hisagi, Ikaku and Renji) as to who her victim that night would be. It was a perfect night to be surrounded by friends and sake.

Looking around him appreciatively, Renji's gaze stopped at the door. A small, slight brunette girl was leaning against the door frame arms crossed. . Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows rose above shining grey eyes. Her overall expression was one of skepticism and disappointment.

Even in his drunken state, Renji knew to be worried. His new lieutenant, Kiarra, was a force to be reckoned with. Especially when it came to sake, a drink she hated. Standing, silhouetted against the black backdrop, she cleared her throat and jerked her head towards the door. Renji had no idea how she could so easily make him feel like a two year old. Standing sullenly, and slightly wobbly, he said his good nights to all that were sober enough to hear and understand him, and staggered to the door.

Gesturing with a delicate hand that he was to exit first, his small subordinate marched him out of the bar like a prisoner of war. Correction it was an almost perfect night.

* * *

And that's chapter one. I hope you didn't fall asleep or die of boredom or puke while reading it. I didn't say anything too shocking so I really hope you didn't have a heart attack. If you liked it, tell me so, and make suggestions by all means. If you hated it, tell me what you didn't like so I can change it and improve. See you in a bit with the next chapter (soon if I get lots of reviews, and later on if I don't).

Bye for now,

Carrotgirl5


	2. The Night and the Morning

Hello, it's me again. Yay! I've written another chapter. Anyways this one's kind of like the intro for Hisagi's plotline, and I hope you enjoy it as much, if not more than Renji's part so far. This one's a little less poetic, and fluffier right away, so I guess it depends on what you like to which plotline you think is best. Anyways, enjoy and I'll see you at the end.

* * *

**The Night and the Morning**

* * *

_What is one man's trash could be another's treasure. Likewise what is one's dream could be another's nightmare and what is one's sunshine could be another's darkness._

* * *

She was back again, back in her own personal hell. She couldn't escape it, it was everywhere. It closed her in on all sides, and the walls of fear seemed to come closer as her courage faded. She was being surrounded until only a tiny opening remained, barely big enough to let in any hope or happiness, which the darkness soon swallowed. Whatever she did, wherever she went, the scene played somewhere in the back of her mind repeatedly, seeming to grow more horrific and hurtful with each viewing. It taunted her, laughed at her, and beat her down until she had become the miserable wreck she was now.

She had laughed once, but she could no longer remember the sound. She had smiled once, but she couldn't recall how. Heck, she had cried once, but by now all her tears had been shed, taking with them all sense of friendship and love. Somewhere, in her heart there was a grim reminder that she had loved a deep scar across her soul that had never healed. She hadn't even tried to love since that night. Not since that night when hell had come to earth.

It had come on suddenly, with no warning or reason, or right, but then again didn't it always? It was as if the sun had set one day and just forgot to rise the next leaving her it constant darkness like a night with no stars or moon. She had forgotten what they looked like, even worse, she didn't care. By now her heart had grown used to the darkness, and tearing off the shroud of sorrow would surely blind her with the new light. The nightmares and flash backs beat her without rest, buffeting and striking her until all she could remember was the pain.

Yes, she was back in her personal hell, alone, watching him die over and over again in her sleep, powerless to do anything. With her waking, nothing would change. His death would haunt her forever… but forever is a very loose term.

* * *

Hisagi woke once again to the muffled sound of screaming. He didn't open his eyes, only tilted his head to see if it would stop. 5 seconds later it could still be heard. Sighing he scrunched his eyes even more and made a face. Then he opened first his left eye, then his right. He yawned once and rolled his shoulders and moved his neck about a few times, then decided he really should get up. Rolling over onto his back and groaning he slowly swung his legs off his warm comfy bed, getting slightly tangled in his blankets in the process and stood slowly and stiffly, adjusting his eyes to the absence of light. Moving slowly and carefully as to not walk into anything, he made his way to the door and promptly proceeded to walk straight into it. He groaned a gain, and rubbed his face, then slid the now rather deformed door open quietly, and stepped out into the hallway. The screaming had stopped, but now he could hear quiet sobs coming from the room next to his.

He was used to this by now. His feet carried him automatically to his twelfth seat's room. He had her room next to his for this specific reason. Most every night, Sienna would wake him with her terror of her nightmares, and every time he would make his way to her room, let himself in, and comfort her. Sometimes, she would be awake and huddled in a corner, and other times, like this time she would be curled up into the smallest ball possible, crying in her sleep on the bed, her covers strewn around the room.

Sighing, he went around the small room, leaning down every now and then to pick up one of the discarded blankets, and then made his way on tip toe to the bed. He rarely bumped into anything anymore, as he knew her room almost as well as his own by now. It had very few personal items, no pictures from before she had joined his squad, only a few of her on the day she had become a seated officer. The sun was bright in those pictures, and the one she kept on her mahogany desk showed her smiling shyly while he stood beside her with a casual arm around her shoulders. Hisagi liked that picture. It was one of the few times he'd seen her smile. She did have a beautiful smile, and it lit up her whole face like a candle.

She never smiled in her sleep. Her eyebrows were creased into a worried frown and a few tears still leaked out of her eyes which were squeezed shut. Her black-brown hair covered part of her face, and Hisagi gently brushed it from her fine features. Her face relaxed some as he touched her, her beauty becoming more apparent as the fear slowly faded from her body. Stroking her hair once more, the dark haired lieutenant gently covered her frail body with her blankets, and tucked them soundly around her thin frame. Glancing around the room one more time, he then turned as quietly and gracefully as a cat and returned to his own room to get another few hours of sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Hisagi sat down at his usual spot at Sienna's side. It was another tradition they shared. They never spoke of what happened during the night, indeed, they barely spoke at all, but then again, neither of them were very talkative people and they both enjoyed the simple companionship they shared without ever needing to fill the minutes with dull, idle chatter. Each day, Hisagi would find her already seated at the table, eating an orange, and nothing but an orange. She was very partial to oranges. She had told him once they reminded her of the sun that rose each morning to save her from her nightmares. And so each morning, as he descended, slightly bleary eyed, she sat waiting for him peeling the bright orange globe, with a bowl of hot rice beside her for him.

They were both early risers, and so the dining hall was almost always empty. Sometimes it held a few men prepping for an early mission, or a few stragglers just returning, eating a hot meal before retiring to catch up on their sleep, but today, it was empty, save of coarse sienna, carefully peeling her favorite fruit. Stretching his arms and legs, he strode across the room and pulled out the chair to her right (the one by the rice bowl.)

"Good morning sir" she greeted him quietly, in her soft, sweet voice, her eyes never leaving her food for an instant.

"Good morning it is." Hisagi replied, stuffing his face, with the wholesome, hot rice she made him. After that, neither of them said anything. They sat together, watching the sun rise. The sun that meant so much to them, the sun that they loved, the sun that held them together, and yet, would someday tear them apart.

* * *

Well that's chapter two, though it's more of introduction part two. When I get into the actual story, I promise the chapters will be longer, but my first few are always shorter until I get with the flow of the story. I hope to update again before school starts again after Christmas, but no promises. As always, reviews are appreciated and speed up the update. That's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed chapter two!

Till next time,

Carrotgirl5


End file.
